Electronic circuit design often requires the use of various interface circuitries such as capacitive sensor arrays that enable the user to interact with or receive information from an electronic circuit. Typically, dedicated sensing circuitry may be used to detect the activation of various capacitive switches within a capacitive sensor array enabling a user to input particular information into a circuit.
Within a capacitive sensor array there is needed the ability to detect differences in the capacitance value of a capacitive switch responsive to the placement of an object upon or in the proximity of the capacitive switch. Current technologies lack the ability to adequately reduce noise that may affect such detection and improvements are needed. Further, the displays that incorporate such capacitive switches are subject to various noise sources that can affect the capacitance measurement.